guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Azaya
And now I have one. I feel so special. heyyyyyyy.... thanks for the feedback. your beeting me on my quest to gather a bunch of minipets but thats ok and if you really wanted that alliance advertizement to gather some attention you should mention that im in it :D --Coloneh RIP 22:25, 5 December 2006 (CST) :Hehe, okay, I'll keep that in mind. --Azaya 22:52, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::Now i feel special :)--Coloneh RIP 22:42, 8 December 2006 (CST) :::Eeeexcellent. --Azaya 01:34, 9 December 2006 (CST) ::::Nice eye for the typos =) Thanks. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:39, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::::No problem at all :) That's about all I do on wiki. — Azaya OMFG I LOVE ILLUSION OF WEAKNESS!!!! do you love signets too? AmericanVlad 19:31, 14 February 2007 (CST) :Short answer: yes. :P — 19px Azaya 19:37, 14 February 2007 (CST) Mo/D Vermin Farmer I've adjusted the build for much greater speed. Runs without mistakes take me about 9 minutes now. Could you please revote?--Gobla 07:14, 16 January 2007 (CST) :I'll give it another try and revote if I think it deserves it, yes. — Azaya 15:27, 16 January 2007 (CST) Spirit Nuker Azaya, I see from your testing that you seem to be pretty good with ritualists. I have a build that has been up for quite a while, but I have been having a very hard time getting people to test it (a common response is "I don't like ritualists" or "I don't like spirits"). Would you be willing to test Build:Rt/any Spirit Nuker? You'll have to read the description carefully, as the way that the build works isn't like most of the other ritualists builds (the purpose isn't to just make the spirits, but to destroy them). Any feedback that you could provide in the discussion page would be great, too. Thanks.--Token Cleric 09:44, 7 January 2007 (CST) ::Thanks--Token Cleric 20:36, 8 January 2007 (CST) :::Not a problem. — Azaya 20:52, 8 January 2007 (CST) I hope you don't mind too much... I'm pirating some of your userpage code. >_> :::::-Haakon 16:02, 11 January 2007 (CST) Hello Just want to say Hi =) --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 05:21, 16 January 2007 (CST) :Hi :P — Azaya 14:59, 16 January 2007 (CST) Hintin Just a little hit, if you want to get rid of the staircase effect on your userboxes, you can use the clear tag. Or alternatively you could use a series of div tags and then you could have your userbox staircase leading somewhere which could also be fun! Whaddya think!? --Xasxas256 05:23, 31 January 2007 (CST) :Well, actually I like the staircase effect, but thanks for the tip :) — Azaya 05:26, 31 January 2007 (CST) ::Well according to my typo I was hitting you not tipping you :P What you really need is more userboxes, then you can have staircase long enough to rival the fire escape on an apartment building...that's the aim isn't it? :P --Xasxas256 05:37, 31 January 2007 (CST) :::I'm sure I could think of a few more :P They're fun to make. — Azaya 05:39, 31 January 2007 (CST) --Xasxas256 06:09, 31 January 2007 (CST) :Hahaha! That's awesome! May I use it? — Azaya 06:24, 31 January 2007 (CST) ::Absolutely, until you've got a full flight of stairs, then you can get rid of it! --Xasxas256 06:34, 31 January 2007 (CST) :::Thanks very much :D Now to make two more to accompany it. — Azaya 06:40, 31 January 2007 (CST) Oh. My. God. I totatally need to steal your 'This user likes to use unpopular skills.' thing as soon as I figure out exactly how to create them and use them. Alt F Four 03:47, 13 February 2007 (CST) :Feel free :P — 19px Azaya 08:03, 13 February 2007 (CST)